Hack SKEITH
by lTsUkAsAl
Summary: This is set about a year to a year and a half after Tsukasa can log out! Skeith has been reborn more powerful than Aura. This all started when Tsukasa logged back in. Does this power have to do with Tsukasa himself? FiNd OuT! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Loging back in

.Hack//Skeith Part One: Loging back in...  
  
Tsukasa: *looks around* Wow..."The World" has changed so much since I have last been here...  
  
Mimiru: Tsukasa! Is that really you!? Wow how are you doing? What's been going on? Are you back for good!? Huh, HUH tell me!?  
  
Tsukasa: You sure can be annoying...  
  
Mimiru: Well you know I'm always just myself.*winks*  
  
Tsukasa: w/e, Where's bear?  
  
Mimur: I guess I forgot to tell you...He stop logging in right after the field was shut down by Helba.  
  
Tsukasa: And...And Subaru?  
  
Mimiru: Well she's here to she is waiting over at Mac Anu.  
  
Tsukasa: I see....  
  
Mimiru: Well what are we waiting for lets get going!  
  
*Ports in Mac Anu with Mimiru to find Subaru waiting*  
  
Tsukasa: SUBARU!*runs toward Subaru*  
  
Subaru: Tsukasa! How are you!?  
  
Mimiru: I asked him that myself, no answer...Good luck yourself on that.*pouts*  
  
Tsukasa: I'v been good, and yourself?  
  
Subaru: I'm alright.  
  
Mimiru: WhA!? You answer her and not me?  
  
Tsukasa: Sorry to break up this reunion but there is something I need to go see.  
  
*Ports to zone where Aura slept above the bed* 


	2. Skeith the monster

.Hack//Skeith Part Two: Skeith the monster...  
  
Tsukasa: Hello?...Is anyone here?  
  
*A figure appeared in front of Tsukasa*  
  
Tsukasa: Aura is that you? If that is you've grown!  
  
Aura: Tsukasa...What a pleasant surprise...I saw you access the game and i needed to see you one more time...  
  
Tsukasa: One...One more time?  
  
Aura: Yes...Skeith is on the loose again. I cannot control him and his powers are way beyond mine. I have looked to Bulmung and Orca for help but there power is not as mighty as mine so they could not do a think...  
  
Tsukasa: Might there be...Might there be anything I would be able to do...I did once defeat the enemy that was holding you back into your deep sleep.  
  
Aura: That is exactly why I don't want you fighting Skeith...  
  
Tsukasa: I'm afraid I don't understand...  
  
Aura: You see Tsukasa, you are way to important to me...If anything was to happen to you, I would blame myself...You were able to save me and awaken me for the better of "The World." I'm afraid I won't be able to protect you like you did me.  
  
Tsukasa: That is ok I do not need anyone to protect me...I went back to Net Slum...Do you remember that place?  
  
Aura: How could I not?...That is the first place I saw him...Skeith.*shudders* Of course at that time I did not know what he was or what was going on.  
  
Tsukasa: Yes well, I went back there and guess what I found?  
  
Aura: Huh?  
  
Tsukasa: I found him...  
  
Aura: Found who?  
  
Tsukasa: My guardian!  
  
Aura: Is this a joke? Are you tricking me? ARE YOU SKEITH, I AM CHEKCING YOUR DATASTREAM!?  
  
Tsukasa: Aura, Aura calm down. It's me Tsukasa. And no I'm not lying. He was there and when he saw me came to my side...That's when I heard those words again..."Let us walk together, So long as we walk together, I shall protect you..."  
  
Aura: SHES BACK ITS NOT JUST SKEITH! SHE IS TO!?  
  
Tsukasa: Don't worry, I have not seen her nor heard from her...She is not back.  
  
Aura: So that was not her words...That was the guardian...interesting.  
  
Tsukasa: Hm?  
  
Aura: Nothing forget I said anything...  
  
*Green and Red lights flash in one huge area and Skeith appears*  
  
Tsukasa: S K E I T H! ? What is he doing here?!  
  
Aura: He must have traced my location when I checked to make sure you were not him...  
  
Tsukasa: Aura! Why didn't you trust me! You must learn to trust others...That is your weakness...Because of your lack of trust you put us both in serious risk!  
  
Aura: Um...I understand what your are saying but could you lecture me AFTER we take care of this little problem we are having!  
  
Tsukasa: O yeah...Sure!*Summons Guardain*  
  
Aura: No...Tsukasa you can't fight him you are sure to fail!  
  
Tsukasa: What and let you die? Sit here and watch as Skeith swallows you alive?  
  
Aura: Leave here now!  
  
Tsukasa: No I wont, I'm your partner and always will be!  
  
Aura: That's really nice of you Tsukasa, but on this rare occasion you will need to leave me to fight Skeith alone...  
  
Tsukasa: I just...I just can't...  
  
Aura: This is my fight not your...TSUKASA LEAVE NOW!  
  
*Tsukasa is forced to port away from Skeith(Aura's doing)* 


	3. Helba's Alliance

.Hack//Skeith Part Three: Helba's Alliance...  
  
Tsukasa: Shit...Why did she have to do that, she has her mind in the right place but she doesn't think straight in battle.  
  
Mystic Voice: Hello?...Tsukasa are you there, can you hear me?  
  
Tsukasa: Umm...Who is this where are you?  
  
Mystic Voice: There is no time for that Aura needs help form the both of us!  
  
Tsukasa: Yes I know that but how...wait a sec, how do you know about Aura?  
  
Mystic Voice: I have been tracing Skeith for her for sometime now...When she learned I was a hacker and not an NPC she cut off all contact with me.  
  
Tsukasa: HELBA!  
  
Helba: You catch on quick little Tsukasa!  
  
Tsukasa: I still don't understand, I cant see you.  
  
Helba: That's because I'm not logged in atm.  
  
Tsukasa: Then how?  
  
Helba: To hard to explain...I'm logging in and we are heading to Aura's location. You go a head of me, I need to get a lock on Aura's exact position.  
  
Tsukasa: OK...Should I use my guardian or just heal her and put up shields.  
  
Helba: First off, if she gets touched by Skeith she will be a goner. Second Skeith can pierce threw any shield you can put up. In other words, try the guardian.  
  
Tsukasa: Will do. I'm going now.  
  
*Tsukasa ports back into the zone with Aura and Skeith*  
  
Aura: Skeith! THIS IS THE END!  
  
Tsukasa: Aura I'm here to help!  
  
Aura: HuH!? How did you get back here, I blocked you from coming here!  
  
Tsukasa: *looks and both hands* Huh? I really don't know. O wait I ran into Helba.  
  
Aura: Errrrr  
  
Tsukasa: Don't worry Helba and I are going to help you out!  
  
*Tsukasa summons guardian and it swell's till it becomes red*  
  
Tsukasa: What the? Guardian are you ok?  
  
Aura: Your guardian is powering up to its maximum level...It can sense the danger in this battle...Clearly while you were gone it found itself some nice new tricks.  
  
Tsukasa: *Taps staff on the ground to attack*  
  
*Helba ports in to the zone with Aura, Skeith and Tsukasa*  
  
Helba: God Aura, its about time you let others help you!  
  
Aura: I didn't...I though you let him back into this zone?  
  
Helba: HA! Don't look at me I didn't do a thing.  
  
*Helba and Aura both look at Tsukasa*  
  
Tsukasa: I...I didn't do anything.  
  
Aura and Helba: The Guardian!  
  
Tsukasa: Cool, my guardian sure did learn a thing or two when it was sent to Net Slum after its death.  
  
Helba, Aura, Tsukasa: Lets Fight! 


	4. Unexpected Betrayal

.Hack//Skeith Part Four: Unexpected Betrayal...  
  
Tsukasa: What...Why is Skeith withdrawing?  
  
Helba: I'm really not sure.  
  
Aura: Maybe, could it be?...Is he, scared?  
  
Helba: That can't be!  
  
Aura: Tsukasa I need a favor from you...Withdraw your Guardian.  
  
Tsukasa: No way! Why would I do that?!  
  
Helba: Oooo I see what your getting at.  
  
Aura: Just do it for a second Tsukasa...I need to see if it is your Guardian that is stalling his attacks.  
  
Tsukasa: Ok.  
  
*Unsummons the Guardian*  
  
Skeith: $#^#%*&##^&^%^%#&#&#  
  
Tsukasa: What the hell is he saying?  
  
Aura: Not even I can decode his language.  
  
Helba: I'm lost.  
  
*Skeith does not hesitate and jump's forward back into battle*  
  
Aura: So...My prediction was right.*soft smile*  
  
Helba: So what should our first move be?  
  
Aura: I do not plan on fighting in this battle...  
  
Tsukasa: But why?  
  
Aura: Even though it looks like with your Guardian on our side we have a strong chance and even scare Skeith...But two things. Before you found him again in Net Slum you Guardian was sided with someone who was trying to delete me. Also Skeith seems to be afraid. Afraid of this new power he seems to know about. If it's lethal enough to stop him from attacking...I don't know what kind of devastation it will have on "The World."  
  
Tsukasa: AURA WATCH OUT!  
  
*Aura gets hit by a huge red beam coming from Skeiths staff*  
  
Tsukasa: Not possible...NOOOOOOOO!  
  
Helba: Shit...She has to think once in a while. But now she's, cant be! ITS NOT SAFE HERE ANYMORE!  
  
Tsukasa: Are you joking! I can't leave here without Aura!  
  
Helba: Not now Tsukasa...Lest go!  
  
Tsukasa: Fine...  
  
*Tsukasa and Helba port to Carmeana Gataleaka*  
  
Mimiru: Oh hi TSUKASA.*pouts*  
  
Tsukasa: Huh? What's wrong Mimiru?  
  
Mimiru: ...  
  
Helba: Mimiru why are u silent, what's wrong?  
  
Mimiru: Tsukasa won't do anything for me, he's happy to see everyone but me!  
  
Tsukasa: But Mimiru you know that's not true!  
  
Mimiru: Hmph*pouts*  
  
Subaru: Hey everyone what's going on?  
  
Tsukasa: SUBARU!*yell's with happiness and a huge smile*  
  
Mimiru: SEE!!! See what I mean!  
  
Helba: Mimiru he's just happy to see her, I'm sure he is just as happy to see you, isn't that true Tsukasa?  
  
Tsukasa: Uh huh*smiles*  
  
Mimiru: *tsk tsk* I don't believe you!  
  
Tsukasa: No Mimiru really I mean it!  
  
Helba: Face it Tsukasa...She's just pissed.*whispers* probably having her period*winks*  
  
Tsukasa: *chuckles*  
  
Mimiru: HuH? What's so funny? I mean stop laughing. There nothing funny!  
  
Tsukasa: Mimiru this is not like you and you know it. Plus your not one to hold a grudge...I am happy to see you so calm down, I was and still am very happy to see you!  
  
*Mimiru ports away*  
  
Tsukasa: Geez something got into Mimiru!  
  
Subaru: Don't worry I will have a word with her.  
  
*Subaru ports to where Mimiru is*  
  
Mimiru: What do YOU want Subaru?  
  
Subaru: Huh? Why the attitude towards me?  
  
Mimiru: It's your fault Tsukasa hates me!  
  
Subaru: What are you talking about? Tsukasa doesn't hate you! If anything she was most happy to see you?  
  
Mimiru: Really you think so?  
  
Subaru: Yeah I know so!  
  
Mimiru Ok...But wait a sec.  
  
Subaru: What is it?  
  
Mimiru: When ever he's with me and then you come along he always screams to be with you and totally discards our conversation!  
  
Subaru: ...Well, because you two were talking for such a long time and then I came along so he was happy to see me because he had been with you for a long time already.  
  
Mimiru: I'm not satisfied!*ports to Mac Anu*  
  
Subaru: *worried look* Hmm, Mimiru?  
  
*Subaru ports to Carmeana Gataleaka*  
  
Tsukasa: So how is Mimiru?  
  
Subaru: I'm worried about Mimiru.  
  
Tsukasa: Why?  
  
Subaru: She did not respond to my talk as well as I wanted her to.  
  
Tsukasa: Huh? Do you think she will be ok?  
  
Subaru: For the first time, I think Mimiru has taken this to far and just wont give up. I'm sure why, but she may do something stupid...  
  
Tsukasa: Damn, I really am going to miss her.*cries a little and try's to hide it*  
  
Subaru: People who can cry out loud and not hide it from others, are strong than the ones who hold it back.  
  
Tsukasa: I'm sorry Subaru. It's just...Just that I am crying over something so petty as someone being angry at me for liking another person better!  
  
Subaru: *sweat soft voice* Tsukasa.  
  
Tsukasa: So...What do you want to do now?  
  
Subaru: Should we not try to pursue Mimiru?  
  
Tsukasa: I think it would be better to give her some time.  
  
*Skeith appears*  
  
Tsukasa: !!! OMG, What are we going to do without Aura.  
  
Helba: Tsukasa summon your Guardian!  
  
Tsukasa: Right!  
  
*Summons Guardian and it swells till it turns red*  
  
Subaru: What in the name of god is this?  
  
Tsukasa: Ooo I forgot to tell you my guardian learned a few new tricks.  
  
Helba: Yes it sure has.  
  
Tsukasa: Ok Guardian, ATTACK!  
  
*300 of the Guardians DataDrain attack shot out of the center and hit Skeith*  
  
Skeith: !#$^!@%&@$&*&%@$%&@$%&$@%&@S$H&H#H$H@H#$H%H#H#H#  
  
Tsukasa, Subaru, Helba: WOW!  
  
Tsukasa: I don't believe it! The last time it did that attack it was 1 attack. Now its 300 AMAZING!  
  
Helba: WoW! How can it do that?  
  
*Mimiru ports to Carmeana Gataleaka*  
  
Mimiru: This is payback Tsukasa!*heals Skeith*  
  
Tsukasa: NO MIMIRU! How could you do this to us? We were here for you, always we never did anything to discourage you! We also....  
  
*Skeith has finished healing and while Tsukasa is talking to Mimiru Skeith attacked and killed Tsukasa*  
  
Helba: MIMIRU! HOW DARE YOU!  
  
Subaru: Mimiru.*cries* 


	5. Solitude, Isolation, Seclusion

.Hack//Skeith Part Five: Solitude, Isolation, Seclusion.  
  
This is a VERY vague chapter but as our group goes on in their adventure you shall understand more about Subaru's Solitude, Krim's Isolation and Silver Knights Seclusion.  
  
Mimiru: Now how are you going to win without your precious Tsukasa?  
  
Subaru: Mimiry, what would posses you to do something like that!  
  
Helba: Its clear that this battle is one that we cannot win. ESSPECAILLY considering we don't have Tsukasa and Mimiru is healing Skeith after every blow.  
  
Subaru: No we can't give up! We have to win this one for Tsukasa!  
  
Mimiru: Subaru...you are weak hearted...  
  
Subaru: HOW AM I WEAK! I'M TRYING TO WIN FOR TSUKASA!  
  
Mimiru: Hahahaha, you should know by know. Without the Guardian you have no chance, and without Tsukasa there is no Guardian!  
  
Helba: I hate to say it but the traitor is correct. Plus the fact he's getting healed.  
  
Subaru: But*interrupted by Helba*  
  
Helba: No buts. Subaru pull back!  
  
Mimiru: It is funny how weak all of you are. You all have no idea about the power of Skeith. The immense power of Skeith lies within the heart of Tsukasa himself.  
  
Subaru: Huh? What was that last thing you just said?  
  
Mimiru: Skeith and I are leaving for today, but we will be back...And when we are, we shall show you no mercy.  
  
*Mimiru ports away with Skeith in Skeith's DataStream*  
  
Subaru: What did she say about Tsukasa?  
  
Helba: I think she said "The power of Skeith lies within the heart of Tsukasa." But I...I don't understand that.  
  
Subaru: Either do I, I am as clueless as you at this point.  
  
*Silver Knight ports into Carmeana Gataleaka*  
  
Silver Knight: Holy Shit, what happened here! This place looks like a bomb dropped on it or something  
  
Subaru: Skeith...And Mimiru is now is ally.  
  
Silver Knight: I knew it, I knew she was bad. Just like she used speak on Tsukasa's behalf. And now, after all that she allies with Skeith.  
  
Subaru: Silver Knight! She was not always like this! Something wrong, different...But I cant quite put m finger on it.  
  
Silver Knight: You're always disagreeing or trying to contradict my decisions. Lady Subaru you know I would never do anything to hurt you, but I'm sick of it. It's an opinion, MY opinion and nothing more!  
  
Subaru: *saddening gasp*  
  
Silver Knight: Just do me a favor.  
  
Subaru: Hmm?  
  
Silver Knight: Don't ever, and I mean EVER speak a word to me again. I'm tired of it always being up to you. No matter how hard it is to bare, some dissensions are not yours to make!  
  
Subaru: *surprised gasp*  
  
*Silver Knight ports out of Carmeana Gataleaka*  
  
Helba: You know Subaru, he's got a point. All the decisions that are made always seem to have to be convenient for you. How ironic wouldn't you say?  
  
Subaru: So I have been a little selfish! We all have at times!  
  
Helba: Yes we all have. But the funny thing about this is your selfishness seems to make everyone go out of there way to fit YOUR needs. And after that do you think we get what we needed to do done?  
  
Subaru: But!  
  
Helba: I'm really sick of it! Do not bother contacting me any further, as I will not respond!  
  
Subaru: Wait...Wait!  
  
*Helba ports out of Carmeana Gataleaka*  
  
*Krim ports into Carmeana Gataleaka*  
  
Krim: Hey Subaru? I though we had this talk before did we not?  
  
Subaru: *crying* Huh? Are you here to hit me down as well?  
  
Krim: No...But remember, Don't stubble! And Never look down! Defend yourself and there's nothing you can't do!  
  
Subaru: I'm sick of your words of so call "wisdom."  
  
Krim: Huh? What brought this on?  
  
Subaru: Just forget it. Stop telling me what I should and shouldn't do!  
  
Krim: It was just a little...  
  
Subaru: Just a little, what advice?  
  
Krim: Yes.  
  
Subaru: Or order?  
  
Krim: Hahahaha, now Subaru get a grip here!  
  
Subaru: You get a grip. Not everyone is as strong and whole hearted as you are ok!  
  
Krim: Yes I know that but...  
  
*Subaru ports out of Carmeana Gataleaka*  
  
Krim: Hmmm...I wonder. 


	6. Subaru's Solitude

.Hack//Skeith Part Six: Subaru's Solitude  
  
Subaru: What is it with everyone? I just want to get away from everything and everything.  
  
*Krim ports in*  
  
Krim: SUBARU! WAIT DON'T GO!  
  
Subaru: Hmph, what do YOU want?  
  
Krim: Just to talk! Don't go again!  
  
Subaru: Fine.  
  
Krim: What's wrong? Why are you acting foolish.  
  
Subaru: Well excuse me for caring when people call me selfish.  
  
Krim: Ok so say that don't go trotting around with your bad attitude putting others in the same state as you.  
  
Subaru: I'm not doing this porously! I don't MEAN to make people mad! I guess it's just my nature!  
  
Krim: Now Subaru...Really of all the absurd people happy. With things you have said that would have to be it! If anything you make n people are in pain they want to be around you. Why do you think the Scarlet Knights hit it so big. When people were around you, they felt a comfort. A safety you can get from no other.  
  
Subaru: Essentially using me?  
  
Krim: No!  
  
Subaru: Krim don't try to imbue me with your words of "wisdom."  
  
Krim: I'm not....  
  
*Subaru ports to Man Anu*  
  
Krim: What has gotten into her. This is almost the opposite of her normal self. I could understand a change. But this much. That's impossible. Its like she's almost a different person! Wait a second...That's it! That's not Subaru!  
  
*Krim ports to Carmeana Gataleaka*  
  
Helba: Hey there Krim!  
  
Krim: O hey Helba! We need to talk...about, Subaru.  
  
Helba: Yes we do.  
  
Krim: I think I have caught something that no one else has yet. I know the REAL Subaru. And she is the EXACT opposite right now. Like she turned upside down!  
  
Helba: Hmmm...What do you think it could be?  
  
Krim: Well I have a hunch that, well...That's not the real Subaru.  
  
Helba: WhA!? That's impossible...The only way that could happen is if someone else logged into her account.  
  
Krim: Yes I know...But with the recent situation in "The World" I wouldn't be surprised if it is Skeiths doing.  
  
Helba: That...Can't be!  
  
*Subaru ports into Carmeana Gataleaka*  
  
Subaru: Hello Krim.  
  
Krim: Subaru.  
  
Helba: Well, well, well what do we have here. Little Subaru running back to Krim. What's wrong? You're GAME not FUN anymore?  
  
Subaru: *cries*  
  
Krim: HELBA! THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT A FRIEND!  
  
Helba: Now I'm getting lecture from the almighty Krim? She is no such friend. Name one time she has helped me?  
  
Krim: SHE WOULD HAVE NO REASON TO HELP YOU HACKER!  
  
Subaru: Still...THAT'S NO EXCUSE!*cries*  
  
*Subaru ports to Carmeana Gataleaka*  
  
Krim: Helba remember this moment...Your guilt, it WILL come back to haunt you. And I shall not be by your side as it seeps through your veins like a snakes venom into a human body!  
  
*Krim ports to Net Slum*  
  
(Back with Subaru in Mac Anu)  
  
Subaru: Who am I kidding. I'm no good at anything. I'm worthless, useless, to all who look to me for help...It was me, all along it was me who needed help. It was me who needed them around. I found self confidence and comfort in them bowing down to me! HOW SICK OF ME! IM TRASH! 


End file.
